O, Shattered Mirror on the Wall
by Shatterdoll
Summary: AU: The kiss of a poisoned apple, the theft of innocence, the loss of a still beating heart; all is within the shattered mirror. Guard yourselves fast, lest ye find yourselves at the mercy of a demon. IvanxAlfred, warnings inside
1. Act I  Divinity

Hi everyone~ I'm sure by now you're all used to my need to write unnecessarily crazy/twisted things from time to time, right? This will be three chapters altogether. I promise I will update other stuff soon!

This story was inspired by a fanmade video on youtube that I've liked for a long time. You can find it by searching for 'Kagami - RussiaxUSA by Ayama Akuna'. It's also on or linked from Deviantart somewhere.

**Warnings: **Some violence, mind fuckery, and some things that fall somewhere between dubcon and noncon. This will be a dark story and if that's not your cup of tea you best get yourself some Earl Grey instead.

**Disclaimer: **As always it is probably a blessing for these characters that I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Act I – Divinity

The forest that stretched along the Eastern border was said to be haunted, filled with thieves and cut throats, and to house cannibals that ate all those who wandered in. There were many rumors whispered about the dark and silent woods, but only one that Arthur claimed to be completely true; that the forest was a home to demons.

As he did his yearly cleansing ritual to ward off evil and bad spirits Arthur told the tale to the amusement of his eldest brother, Francis, who didn't take it seriously in the least, and his two younger brothers, a set of wide eyed twins named Alfred and Matthew.

"Demons are the shadows created by splintered moonbeams. They are infinitely old, lacking both hearts and souls. They are as cold as ice, their wits as sharp as a freshly whetted blade, and in cruelty they are unmatched." As Arthur spoke he shredded white sage onto a plate.

Francis smirked to himself, even more amused by the sudden attentiveness of his two youngest siblings. "Is it that time of year already?"

Arthur ignored him and continued. "Though they all have ill intentions towards humans, their methods differ from demon to demon. Some wish to devour humans whole. Others corrupt their souls by manipulating them to do evil with whispers of power and wealth. Others seduce them with ungodly temptations of the flesh. And there are even those demons that will spirit a human being away, taking the prisoner into its den of sin."

Francis reached over and ruffled Matthew's hair. "Yes, watch yourself! You are nothing more than a delectable snack to them!"

Arthur frowned as Matthew batted his hand away. "Do be quiet. No one asked you."

"Oh please, Arthur! These two are hardly little boys to scare with some bedtime story better told by old wives!" Francis waved his hand dismissively.

"Better they listen to old wives' tales then waste their times in old wives' beds," Arthur hissed.

Before the argument could escalate Alfred cut in. "Finish it! I want to hear the rest."

Matthew nodded, pulling his knees up. "Me, too."

Arthur shot Francis a triumphant look then used the flame in the fireplace to light a small piece of sage. He quickly dropped it onto the plate. Soon it was smoldering, thick smoke curling up into the air. "The woods at the edge of our town are a home to such demons. Most of the misfortunes attributed to that place are surely the work of those fiends. And you never know when they are close. That is why you are not allowed to leave the windows open at night or wander into the forest."

Arthur walked over and gently waved some of the smoke towards each of his siblings in turn. "Guard yourselves fast, lest ye find yourselves at the mercy of a demon."

With that he stood and started to bless each room in the house. The ritual would leave the whole place smelling almost sickeningly sweet. The worst part was he would finish by sundown and they wouldn't be allowed to air the place out until the next day. Even then Arthur was steadfast in keeping the house sealed up until just before evening to keep the blessing in.

Francis chuckled good naturedly. His younger brother was certainly interesting. He should be married and thinking of children of his own right now. Many said the same of him but it was more fun being the most sexually desirable bachelor in town. Perhaps in the next couple of years he'd finally take a wife before he passed his prime but somehow he had a feeling unless some woman pushed him into it, Arthur would remain quite single for the rest of his days. Especially with his longtime interest in what came dangerously close to witchcraft. It was only his intense piety atop it that kept him from a pyre.

"Francis," Matthew started to say timidly. "Why do you think the demons want to hurt humans?"

Francis smiled, thinking for what was not the first time that Matthew was his favorite sibling. Despite his seventeen years of age, he was still quite naïve. It was endearing. "If Arthur is right and they are so very old it is probably because they are also infinitely bored."

Alfred laughed. There was no denying though, that despite his laughter, he believed in the demons just as firmly as his twin. "It's obviously because they're evil. What other reason do they need?"

Francis stroked Matthew's hair. "Do not worry your heart over it. No demon will snatch you from your bed. Even if you do believe it, big brother Arthur has you covered. Speaking of which, I am going to stop him before he 'cleanses' my room. I hate that smell."

Alfred slipped closer to his brother as Francis hurried off, slipping an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Matt. I'll protect you if any demon does try to get in here!"

"Oh? And who will protect you?" Matthew leaned into his brother. "And I'm not worried. Like Francis said, Arthur is very careful about guarding us. I was honestly curious about why they want to do such cruel things."

All Alfred could do was shrug. His earlier answer was the best he could come up with. The two heard shouting, no doubt their brothers arguing over Francis's room. They smiled in unison at one another and stifled their laughter. Those two argued over everything. It was amazing they continued to live together. Mostly because Arthur hadn't married yet, the only reason for him to pay the money it would take to get a house of his own.

There was one thing Francis had been spot on about. Alfred and Matthew certainly weren't children anymore. They both had jobs; Matthew was a bookkeeper and Alfred was finishing up an apprenticeship under a tin craftsman. Neither had serious interest in marriage yet but both had a girl or two they were keeping their eyes on and the women wouldn't wait for proposals forever.

They helped pull one another onto their feet. Matthew went to go start on dinner before Arthur got it in his head to try. That would be misery for everyone. Francis wasn't bad at cooking either but it had really been Matthew that took up the task after the passing of their mother. It had been a horrible illness that had mercilessly swept through the town. The same illness had taken their father not long after. The event had occurred almost four years ago now but the brothers had all clung tightly together and made things work even when they had been at their most difficult.

Mostly they had been lucky. Their father had worked with glass, a rare trade and also quite profitable. There had been enough savings to get them through the worst of it. It was also the only reason both Alfred and Matthew were able to have spectacles despite their usual cost. Francis had been trained in the glass business and had continued it as was expected of him. His work was so fine it was actually starting to get wider recognition.

Overall, despite the grievous and sudden loss of both parents, they were fortunate. Francis thanked the money, Arthur gave credit to his various rituals, and the twins just thanked their lucky stars. At least they had each other.

~.

"You're going out again?" Arthur frowned heavily at Francis. Only crumbs remained on the dinner plate in front of him. "Won't this be the fourth night in a row? Can you really not keep it in your pants for more than a single day?"

"Hmph, can you even use yours? It's not like the shop will even be open tomorrow. We have to wait to keep your 'good vibes' in. I might as well enjoy myself in a place that will not give me a headache. I shall return sometime tomorrow and I doubt you will even note my absence." Francis stood, eyes challenging Arthur to try and stop him. He didn't. "Well then, if that's all settled I will be off! Goodnight my dear brothers! May the big bad demons pass you by."

Arthur scowled as he walked off, still laughing. "He is disgusting. I'm amazed no one has killed him yet. Hmph. Alfred, help Matthew clear the dishes. Make sure to check if the stove is off. I'll be reading in my room."

Once he was out of the room Alfred stood and scowled at the dishes. "What, so even though neither of them did anything to help with dinner they get to just walk off?"

"Well, they are the eldest," Matthew said gently. "And you didn't really help either."

Alfred gave him a wounded look. "I set the table!"

Matthew smiled. "Right, of course. Let's just get it done with and then we can go to bed."

"Nothing interesting ever happens here," Alfred complained. He had a much harder time coping with the tedious aspect of day to day life.

"Sometimes that's a blessing, too," Matthew said decisively. He was just fine with things being peaceful and boring.

Alfred grumbled as they cleaned up and made sure the stove was off, heading upstairs to their room once they were finished. The house was set up with the kitchen and small eating area in the back of their family shop, and a small toilet next to the big bedroom that had once been their parents'. Now Francis stayed in there. Upstairs were two bedrooms and a general living area. Arthur had gotten his own room when Francis moved downstairs, giving the twins more space in the room they shared.

The smell of burnt sage still lingered. Alfred collapsed on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Even that smelled like sage. He groaned softly as Matthew began to prepare for bed. Finally he sat up and started to undress, changing into a lighter pair of pants. It was too hot to wear anything else, so he thought Matthew was insane for donning a light sleep shirt as well.

The two talked for a while. About their brothers, about their own lives, about the approaching summer festival. They did not speak of worries of the past or future. They were in the heart of youth when life seems infinite and that everything will somehow work out best in the end.

As it got later Matthew finally went to turn off the lantern that lit their room. "Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight, Matthew." Alfred rolled over and tried to fall asleep. It was just so damned hot and stuffy. The sage smell was nice but in this heat it made him slightly ill. He was starting to feel nauseous. He thought about it for a long moment then got up, walking towards the window. Should he?

"Al?" A sleepy voice spoke behind him. "What are you doing?"

Alfred turned to look at Matthew, who was rubbing his eyes. "I was thinking about opening the window."

"No!" Matthew sat up straighter, eyes widening. "Don't open it! Then the demons can get in!"

Alfred sighed. "The demons be damned, it's so hot and this smell is killing me! I just want to air it out a bit."

Matthew shook his head. "No! Please don't, Al. If...if it bothers you so much go sleep in Francis's room. He didn't let Arthur cleanse his room and he won't be coming home anyway."

"Ugh, I bet his bed is gross." Alfred crinkled his nose. It might still be the best option. He thought about it and decided it was probably preferable to feeling sick all night. "Fine. I'm going to go down there, then. See you in the morning."

Matthew watched him walk out of the room then turned his gaze back to the window. He felt bad, as if he had chased Alfred out of the room, but it was better to stay safe after all. The alternative made him shiver to think of.

Alfred quietly made his way downstairs. The light under Arthur's room was out, but he'd still nag him if he caught him sleeping in Francis's room. He was so overbearing sometimes. It was easy to get down the stairs. He had sneaked out enough times to know which stairs creaked or groaned.

As he entered Francis's room, Alfred frowned. It was lacking the sage smell but still had a stifling perfume scent. Of course. His eyes traveled once more to the window, like being drawn to temptation. Only this time there was no Matthew to tell him no. He walked over, hesitated a moment, then opened the window. A warm breeze ruffled his hair and he took a deep breath. For a while he leaned against the windowsill looking out at the night sky. It was rare he got to look at the stars as he was usually cooped up safe and sound in the house. They were so beautiful. It was hard to believe that anything truly horrible was lurking beneath them.

He finally pulled back into the room, leaving the window open. Hopefully he would wake up before anyone caught him. Even though he was still weary of the cleanliness of his brother's bed he finally slipped in and found it rather comfortable. It did not take long for him to fall asleep.

~.

The demon slipped from shadow to shadow. The night sky was filled with stars that flashed like rare jewels and a moon that was almost ripe. It had been too enchanting not to venture out. He had no particular goal other than to wander the lonely streets of the town. Perhaps he would slaughter a drunkard stumbling home if he came across one. Mostly such urges had long ago become more dull than anything. A flash of blood was quite beautiful but so very messy and lasted but a second.

His thoughts were interrupted as he began down a back street, immediately noting a change in his surroundings. He knew this town intimately, all its habits and rituals, and something had changed. At first he could not quite put his finger on it and became very still, eyes carefully scanning his surroundings. Finally they paused, returned to a house. An open window had caught his attention for some reason. What should he care about an open window? Because usually this window was never open. Usually none of the windows were open in this house that always reeked of purification and blessings that stung his eyes and nose.

The demon made his way towards it in perfect silence. For a moment he was deterred by the fresh scent of sage. As he came closer and tested the air he realized that the open room itself had no such scent. The sage irritated his eyes but he hauled himself up, sitting on the windowsill and taking a look.

This room _was _heavy with the scent of lust. In the bed was a figure, bare back facing him. Was it a body ripe with the taste of sins of the flesh? He crept into the room, going to the bed's side. The demon cocked his head curiously. The closer he came the more of a contradictory scent he picked up. While the room smelled heavily of sex and wasted lust, the body itself did not. It was fairly pure, clean... appetizing. Virgin flesh.

The demon sat lightly on the edge of the bed and touched the figure's shoulder, turning it towards him. There was a soft moan of protest and then the young male turned onto his back, frowned slightly, and flipped onto his side, now facing the demon. His face relaxed again, breath steady and deep.

Violet eyes sparked with interest as the demon brushed aside dark blond hair from the youth's forehead. He was lovely enough, masculine but not quite a full grown man. Still pure. Warm. The demon stroked his cheek lightly. The youth sighed contentedly, the demon's hand undoubtedly cool against his skin.

The demon ran his thumb along the youth's lips and they parted slightly, warm breath brushing against the digit. He leaned in and pressed his face close to the youth's neck, breathing in his smell. Delectable. He mumbled sleepily and the demon pulled away. How the demon wanted a small taste as well, but that would undoubtedly wake the boy.

After watching him thoughtfully for a while more the demon finally stood. He made his way to the window and slipped back outside. Before leaving he pulled out an apple, breathing onto it and clouding the surface. Skin as red as blood, flesh as white as virgin snow.

The demon smirked and placed the apple carefully on the windowsill. Time would tell if he was to see this lovely youth again. All it would take was one bite. With that the demon faded back into the shadows, heading for his home in the depths of the forest.

~.

Rays of summer sunlight awoke Alfred early the next morning. He nuzzled his face deeper into the pillow. It was more comfortable than usual. He frowned slightly then remembered where he was. Sitting up, he listened carefully for sounds of anyone else moving around. It was quiet as far as he could tell. Moving quickly, he made the bed as best as he could.

Just as he was leaving he remembered the window and hurried over to close it. He paused at the sight of the apple, tilting his head. Looking out the window he ducked back in and picked it up. Maybe it was a gift for Francis from one of his many admirers. It was beautiful, not even the slightest bruise or dent in its ruby surface. He brought it to his nose. The fragrance was sweet and his lips almost caressed it.

There was the sudden sound of a door closing and Alfred stiffened, taking the apple away from his mouth. He had to get out of here. After closing the window hastily he hurried from the room, running right into someone. He almost screamed and barely held it in.

Matthew grabbed his arms and took a step back. "Alfred! It's just me. I came to get you out of bed in case you were still sleeping."

Alfred took a deep breath. "You almost scared me to death! Thanks, though."

Matthew released him. "What's that, Al?"

Alfred looked down and noticed that he was still holding the apple. "Oh... Just an apple."

"From Francis's room?" That was sort of strange but he wasn't that surprised if it was Francis. He wasn't sure if he'd trust food from his room.

"Yeah. It uh, seems to be from an admirer. Not like he needs it, so I figured I'd take it. You're not going to rat me out, are you?"

Matthew gave him a disapproving shake of the head. "No. But you shouldn't steal, Alfred. It's not good."

"Oh it's hardly stealing to pick up a piece of fruit!" It's not even like Francis knew it existed. "Do you think we can open the windows yet?"

"We aren't supposed to until later and you know it."

"Oh, fine! I'm going to go get dressed. I have to go soon, anyway." Alfred ducked past his brother and ran up the stairs. He put the apple down on their dresser as he grabbed clothes and quickly changed. It seemed he'd survived a night with the window open. When too much time to punish him for it had passed he might mention it to Arthur. Even if he did believe in demons, sometimes Arthur seemed silly even to him. It was like he had seized on their mother's old rituals and taken them to extremes.

He brushed his fingers through his hair, put his spectacles on, and grabbed the apple. Alfred found himself staring at it. Honestly he'd never seen a more beautiful apple in his entire life. Slowly he brought it to his mouth, lips brushing the surface. His tongue slid along it and a shiver went down his spine.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Alfred jumped. "Wh-what?"

"Alfred, are you decent?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and lowered the apple. "Yes, mother."

Arthur opened the door, scowling. "You think you're so clever, don't you? How late do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"Mm, I suppose it depends. There aren't many orders right now so unless we suddenly get swamped I should be back a bit early."

"Good, I'll be sure to give you an extra blessing once you've come home. And hopefully that idiot Francis will be back in time because if he's not I won't waste the effort to do the same for him."

"Another one? You are so paranoid, Artie! I swear you get worse every year."

Alfred tried to walk past him but Arthur blocked the doorway. "Don't call me Artie! And I'm not being paranoid! I'm just trying to protect you all."

"I don't think demons are stalking us. We're going to be alright, you know. Seriously."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's sleeve as he tried to push past him. Already he had outgrown him by at least two inches. When Arthur gave him 'the look', though, Alfred still felt smaller than him. "Maybe you think I'm being completely ridiculous about all of this but I can't stand to lose anyone else! Weren't mother and father enough?"

Alfred couldn't meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't..." After a moment he took Arthur's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you. For y'know, caring so much and doing all this stuff to keep us safe. I do appreciate it. But all of us...We've done alright for ourselves so far. I don't think any of us plan to go anywhere anytime soon."

It took a moment but Arthur's expression finally softened. He squeezed Alfred's hand back then released it. "Be safe. I'll see you tonight and you'll get that blessing whether you want it or not."

"Am I going to smell like something weird?" Alfred pouted at the thought.

"Mm, of course. I haven't done it right if you aren't permeated with the scent of divine protection." Arthur quirked an eyebrow, trying to fight the small smile tugging at his lips.

Alfred laughed. "Right, right. Fine, see you later!"

As Alfred turned Arthur got a strange feeling and a chill went through him. "A-Alfred!"

Alfred paused at the top of the stairs. "Mm? Something wrong?"

Arthur tried to find the words for the feeling he had, the anxiety, but nothing would come. The feeling was unfounded, he had no grounds to ask Alfred to stay home or at the very least bless him now. He finally spoke in a measured tone. "Please...just be careful. I love you."

An awkward smile came to Alfred's face. His brother was really acting weird this morning. "Ah... sure, love ya too."

Arthur didn't like the feeling that overwhelmed him as Alfred disappeared down the stairs, that it was the last time he would see him. He turned on his heel and hurried to his room to see if he had any books on premonitions.

Alfred swung by the kitchen where his brother was eating breakfast. "You're so lucky you don't have to go in today."

Matthew shrugged. "Get into bookkeeping and maybe you'll get days off too that don't correlate to times when there's simply nothing to do."

"Pft, thanks a lot. Bye, Mattie. Oh and just so you know, Arthur is acting super weird today. He said I love you and everything. Maybe you should spend some time with him."

Matthew's expression became concerned. "Oh? I see... Alright thanks for letting me know. I'll see if I can get him to cheer up. Um... and I love you, too, I guess."

"You guess, what does that mean?" Alfred made a face then walked over and ruffled Matthew's hair. "Same to you, even if you aren't as handsome as I am."

Matthew smacked Alfred's arm hard. "Oh, shut up! Just go."

Alfred laughed as he waved and walked out of the house. It was such a nice day and Alfred loved the feeling of the sun against his skin. He decided to take the long way around to the tinner's shop. It took him by the forest but he had never been afraid of it during the day. It was only at night that it freaked him out. In fact, as he made his way to the edge of town and walked on the overgrown path it looked almost inviting.

Alfred was halfway down the path when he became aware of the apple in his hand again. Strange how he had all but forgotten he was even holding it. He lifted it up. It looked even more lovely in the sun. The color was so rich and deep, as if it went through the entire fruit rather than just being a thin skin. Well, he hadn't gotten a chance to eat anything, maybe he should have it now.

The apple seemed to shiver in Alfred's hand and he paused. No... No, it was just his imagination. Arthur's paranoia getting to him. He brought the apple to his lips, slowly parting them. His tongue brushed along it lightly and the rest of the world felt very far away. His heart seemed to quicken as he gently placed his teeth against the skin then sank slowly into the flesh. It was sweet and wet. Like a kiss.

Alfred sucked softly on the spot he had bitten from and pulled away, chewing the piece of apple. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. The moment he swallowed he became aware of a bitter aftertaste. No, not just bitter. Almost like something rotting. He tried choking but nothing came up. It became difficult to breathe, as if invisible hands had wrapped themselves around his windpipe. He reached up to pull them away but, of course, there was nothing there.

The world began to spin and Alfred stumbled as he gasped for air. The strength left his body and he fell backwards, the apple falling from his hand and rolling off the side of the path and stopping at the roots of a large tree. Alfred twitched, helpless as the world faded into black.

~.

It was well past lunch when Francis finally graced his siblings with his presence. "Hello! Your beloved brother has returned triumphantly! I hope I am not bringing dark forces into the house by merely opening the front door!"

As he went further into the house Matthew came down the stairs to meet him. "Hello Francis. How are you doing?"

"Oh, very well. I had quite the night! I cannot wait until you know the embrace of a woman. Oh the things we shall discuss on that day!" Francis hugged him, pressing Matthew's face against his chest.

"S-stop it!" Matthew pushed him away.

"Your virgin ears are so adorable, Matthew! So where are the other two?"

"Well, Arthur has been locked up in his room all day. He's really upset for some reason. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't let me in. He said he'd had a bad feeling about Alfred earlier and was going to look into extra protection rituals. As for Alfred, he's at the tinner's shop."

Francis wagged a finger. "Oh no he is not! Why, just on my way home I overheard a conversation about how irritated the tinner is because Alfred never showed up. I thought his lazy bones would be lying around the house but apparently he has decided to be a little more sneaky than that."

The words sent a small shiver through Matthew's heart. All day he'd had a bad feeling ever since Alfred left. Before he thought he was simply picking it up from Arthur. Now it only intensified. "Didn't... show up? But Alfred said he was going. If he had intended not to go he would have told me. He always tells me things like that."

"Matthew, you are worrying too much! Soon you will have an ugly wrinkle mark between your eyebrows just like Arthur. Perhaps he changed his mind and is on a passionate rendezvous with a lovely girl."

Matthew shook his head, eyes widening with fear. "No... No, something is wrong! Can you... Can you please tell Arthur? I... I'm going to go look for him. Oh, something is wrong!"

Before Francis could try to persuade him that his fears were ill-spent Matthew ran from the house. He sighed and shrugged, heading upstairs. Two of his brothers were total worrywarts and the third didn't worry nearly enough. Francis liked to think he worried just enough.

When he knocked on Arthur's door there wasn't immediately an answer. "Arthur? Arthur? Our sweetest Matthew seems to think we have a small problem. What _are _you doing in there? Something inappropriate?"

The door was suddenly thrown open. Arthur looked extremely pensive. "What do you mean Matthew thinks we have a problem?"

"It seems Alfred never got to work. I think he is simply goofing off but Matthew-" Something like panic crossed Arthur's face and he rushed back into his room, throwing boots on. Francis suddenly got the sense that something really was wrong for his siblings to be acting this way. "Arthur, what's the matter? Has something happened I need to know about?"

Arthur just shook his head, frustratedly tugging at his other boot. He jumped to his feet and roughly grabbed Francis's elbow. "Come on, we're going to look for him."

"Wh-what? What is wrong with you?"

Arthur didn't reply. Instead he dragged Francis out of the house with him, dread churning in his stomach like poison.

~.

The three asked all over town for someone who had seen Alfred. Not a soul had all day long. Even Francis was feeling panicked as the sun began to set and they still hadn't found a trace of him. It was as if he had had vanished.

Arthur and Francis were talking to the local guard about Alfred's disappearance when Matthew suddenly thought of a place they hadn't looked. He took off without so much as a reassurance he would be back, sprinting towards the woods. He found the path that followed along its edge. The two of them had often walked this way when they were younger, Alfred bravely taking the lead and assuring Matthew he would protect him from any demon. From anything.

A sob escaped Matthew and he searched desperately for Alfred. A ways in there was a figure lying prone on the ground. The second he saw it, Matthew stopped short. "No... Oh please, no!"

He rushed over and sank to the ground beside it. It was unmistakably Alfred but it didn't look like he was breathing. Swallowing thickly, Matthew pulled him close. His skin was cold. He put a finger beneath Alfred's nose but felt no breath. Another sob escaping him, Matthew pressed his fingers to Alfred's pulse and found none. He began to tremble violently, face twisting into an expression of unspeakable despair. "No! Oh god no!"

The final word became a moan and then he cried out loudly in anguish. How could this have happened? It wasn't possible! Alfred couldn't be dead! He had been fine just that morning. Matthew pressed his face to Alfred's hair, sobbing into it as he rocked back and forth.

It just wasn't fair. Hadn't they lost enough? Why did it have to be Alfred? "Why? Why! I hate you! I hate you s-so, sooo..." He broke down once more into incomprehensible sobbing, not even knowing who he was cursing. "Al...Alfred, please don't die... Please?"

Matthew kissed Alfred's face again and again, silently begging him not to die through his tears. He would do anything... Anything at all if it meant Alfred wasn't gone. "C-come on. We have to...have to go home now, Alfred. Everyone has been so... so worried about you."

He tried to stand and drag Alfred up with him but he was too heavy. Matthew cried out in frustration and tried harder to lift him. "Please... please stand up... won't you ple-" The word caught in his throat and he collapsed back onto the ground, burying his face in Alfred's neck as he embraced his body fiercely. "Don't go! Don't leave m-me, Alfred!"

By the time Matthew finally sat up the sun had disappeared completely. He reached up and wiped at his damp cheeks. With trembling fingers he brushed back the hair from Alfred's forehead. When he spoke his voice was frail, like spun glass. "Alfred, I can't carry you. I'm afraid you're too h-heavy. I just have to go get... get Francis and Arthur. I promise I'll be right back."

He cupped Alfred's cheek and fresh tears welled up in his eyes until he couldn't see. He pushed his glasses up and wiped at them. When he could see again he leaned down and kissed Alfred's forehead tenderly. When he finally stood his legs felt so weak he was amazed he could walk at all. Every few feet he turned and looked back at Alfred. When he was far enough he felt a sudden sense of urgency and began to run back towards the village.

The demon watched him go before emerging from the dark embrace of the forest. That had been lengthier than he would have liked but it permeated the youth with beautiful misery and utter despair. How tasty. He crouched beside the body and stroked his cheek. "How simple you have made things. Eager to join me, were you?"

The demon chuckled and scooped up his body, holding him close. All warmth had left his body but it would be returning soon enough. "Alfred, is it? So very nice to meet your acquaintance."

With a wide smile the demon melted back into the shadows of the forest with his prize.

Meanwhile, Matthew ran, hardly knowing where he was going. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was screaming for his brothers at the top of his lungs. Francis was the first to get to him. When Matthew saw him he threw himself against him, wrapping his arms around Francis's neck tightly as all the strength seemed to leave him.

Francis stroked his brother's hair, alarmed by the state he was in. "Matthew! Where have you been? What is the matter? Please, tell me!"

"He's dead! Alfred is dead! Oh God, he's dead!" Matthew began to sob violently again, clutching Francis as if his life depended on it.

The words didn't seem to register at first, but as they did it filled Francis with horror. "He can't be... dead. S-surely you are... are mistaken-"

"I saw him! His body was... he was just lying there and he wasn't breathing and..." Matthew's voice became thick with emotion and he had to stop, shaking his head.

Arthur came running over, holding up a lantern. "Thank God, there you are! What's happened?"

Francis looked at Arthur, eyes wide and unseeing with shock. "Matthew says...that Alfred is dead."

The breath caught in Arthur's throat. "What?"

Matthew suddenly pulled away from Francis. He glared at Arthur, tears staining his cheeks. "Y-you said... you had a bad feeling. That you thought something bad w-was going to happen to him. Why didn't you stop him? Why? You should have stopped him!"

Pain flickered in Arthur's eyes and Francis tried to grab his shoulder. "Matthew!"

"No!" Matthew tugged away from him and closed in on Arthur. He shoved him hard enough to send him stumbling back. "If you had just made him stay home... I hate you! I hate you! You let him die, I hate you!"

Francis grabbed Matthew roughly, forcing him into an embrace and trying to calm him. "Stop it, Matthew! You're hysterical!"

"Give him back! Give Alfred back!" Matthew collapsed against Francis again.

Arthur stared on, ashen faced, as Francis calmed Matthew again. He lowered his gaze as guilt seeped through his entire body. "Where was he?"

Matthew stared listlessly into the air as he turned his face to answer in little more than a whisper, "Trail...forest."

Arthur turned to go and Francis called to him. "Wait, you shouldn't go yourself!"

"Get Matthew home. Once he's safe then you can come and bring whoever you want. Whatever you do, though, don't leave him alone for long." Arthur turned back to look at him and Francis didn't even recognize him. Whether it was the sorrow or guilt, it seemed to have transformed him and it made Francis hesitate from arguing further. Without another word Arthur disappeared down the road.

The lantern casted strange shapes before Arthur. They did not bother him. He muttered a charm under his breath, movements purely mechanical. Why _hadn't _he stopped Alfred? Because he hadn't thought there was enough of a reason. Because Alfred would have laughed and left anyway. Arthur's throat tightened and he leaned over as he got on the trail, dry heaving. Nothing came up and in a moment his stomach settled again.

Arthur continued all the way down the trail, nerves wound too tight, expecting to come across Alfred's lifeless body any moment. He never did. A puzzled look crossed his face as he realized he had reached the end and hadn't come across anything. Another strange feeling came over Arthur and his eyes narrowed. This was all wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong...

Before he made any judgments Arthur walked back down the trail, carefully swinging his lantern back and forth to better investigate. Still he found nothing. Just as he reached the end Francis came running up to him followed by one of the town guards.

Francis searched Arthur's face. "Did you...find him?"

Arthur stared back at the darkened trail. "No."

Francis sighed in relief. "Perhaps he only imagined it. Became hysterical and started to see things that were not there."

"Maybe a wild animal or something got the body and dragged it into the woods," the guard said, then immediately ducked his head sheepishly as he realized how insensitive the words were.

"Or something..." Arthur's brow furrowed. "Francis, we are going back to the house. We don't want to upset Matthew anymore than he already is but I think we'll have to ask him some questions. He's a sensible boy. He must have seen _something_."

Francis gave the guard a helpless look and the man clasped his arm. "I am hoping for the best to all of you."

Francis nodded at him, clasping his arm in return. "Thank you. I hope so as well."

The man nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. Francis caught up with Arthur. "About what Matthew said...He did not mean it. You know he did not mean it. He was just-"

"I know," Arthur said flatly. He cleared his throat. "I... I should have made Alfred stay home."

"For a feeling? No one could have known that something would actually happen. And perhaps he is still missing. For all we know he may show up tomorrow morning, all smiles and apologies!"

"Wouldn't that be nice?" From the tone of Arthur's voice it was obvious he didn't feel that was very likely.

Francis frowned. Was it so wrong to want to be optimistic? Shouldn't Arthur cling to any hope that their brother was alive? And after seeing how distraught Matthew had been, Francis would give anything for Alfred to show up safe and sound the next day.

Arthur was deep in thought as they walked. Once they got home he would finish setting things up. He still intended to bless both his brothers and himself. In fact he felt it a much more urgent task now. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions but after the feeling he had gotten that morning he was starting to suspect that whether Alfred was truly alive or dead, something unnatural had been involved.

~.

The demon put Alfred on his bed and settled beside him. For a while he merely gazed at him, brushing a cool hand against his skin. Everything really had worked out more smoothly than usual. He smirked. Very well, time to wake his sleeping prince.

The demon parted Alfred's lips and let his hand hover over his mouth. A look of concentration painted his features as he slowly curled his fingers downward until his fingertips came together, gently brushing against the parted lips, as if grasping something between them. The look of concentration intensified and he mouthed a single word before slowly drawing his fingers upwards. A thin coil of what resembled black smoke was slowly drawn from Alfred. With a single wave of his hand the demon caused it to dissipate. The moment he did Alfred took an involuntary gasp of breath, body heaving. He coughed violently but did not stir as his breathing regulated itself.

The demon smiled and stood. Alfred would undoubtedly sleep off what would not be so different than a particularly bad morning after from a night of too much drinking. It would give him time to prepare some things. How very excited he was to meet his guest properly. He brushed his fingers through Alfred's hair once then left the room.

~.

Alfred's eyelids felt too heavy as he slowly opened them. What had happened? Where...? He blinked a few times, trying to make out what was in front of his face. Everything was slightly fuzzy without his glasses. A look of confusion crossed his features as he finally made out what it was. A single blood red rose, stem thick with thorns, resting beside an apple the looked like the one from that morning. There was a single bite taken from it. Maybe it was the same one. He reached over and touched it. The juice was still sticky and wet. Fresh. A look of dawning horror began to replace the confusion as more cogs began to turn in his mind, and he quickly withdrew his hand as if bitten.

Alfred began to sit up and felt a hand lightly touch his back. He jumped, letting out a sharp gasp as he whirled to see who had touched him. A man smiled sweetly down at him. His skin and hair were pale and his eyes were an unnatural shade of violet. There was something wrong with him. Alfred didn't know what, but something was off. He tried to back away but the man's hand suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him in place. "Wh-where am I? Who are you?"

The man's arm slid around Alfred's waist, pulling him closer. "My name is Ivan. And you are Alfred."

A small shiver went down Alfred's spine and he tried to keep a distance between them. "How do you know my name?"

The sweet smile suddenly turned into more of a smirk. "I heard your brother screaming it in despair as he wept over what he thought was your corpse. He did lament so prettily."

That's when everything came back full force. Biting into the apple, that feeling of choking... Panic was quickly bubbling up. "Where am I? Tell me what you did to Matthew!"

Ivan grabbed Alfred's chin, leaning in so that his nose brushed against Alfred's cheek. "I would not be worrying about your brother, my dearest Alfred. You may want to worry about yourself from now on."

The next thing Alfred knew he was being tugged into Ivan's lap, and the man was so damned _strong._ It wasn't normal. Something about Ivan was completely off. "Wh-where am I? What do you want from me?"

"You are in my home. I am sure you are familiar with the forest beside your town. As for what I want from you... I have not decided quite yet. Perhaps I will eat you. You smell delectable."

A shudder went through Alfred as connections were rapidly made in his mind. He breathlessly asked a question he sickeningly thought he already knew the answer to. "What are you?"

Ivan chuckled softly as his nose continued to trace along Alfred's skin. "Is it not obvious? A demon."

It was as if the air had been sucked from Alfred's lungs and he felt weak. He desperately tried to pull away but Ivan held on fast to him, fingers digging harshly into his side and the hand on his chin clamping down painfully.

"You know, I have not been this close to the sun in a very long time." Ivan abruptly pulled him closer. As Alfred opened his mouth to scream Ivan pressed their lips together. It was time for a taste of this little ray of sunshine.

* * *

**AN: **Sort of overemphasized how strong sage smells, but the purification thing is legit.

**Edit: **So FF DOT net has been weird and I haven't been able to post stuff for almost a week. You should be seeing more from me very soon.


	2. Act II Purgatory

An update! This chapter is so long. It took a while to write. All of the warnings from the previous chapter still apply.

* * *

"If only it were all so simple! If only there were evil people somewhere insidiously committing evil deeds, and it were necessary only to separate them from the rest of us and destroy them. But the line dividing good and evil cuts through the heart of every human being. And who is willing to destroy a piece of his own heart?"

—Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn

* * *

Act II – Purgatory

Alfred had not expected the demon to kiss him. His eyes grew large as his body stiffened. He pressed on his chest but the demon only held him tighter. Alfred couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he- Without even thinking it through, Alfred bit the demon's lip sharply. Ivan almost laughed in surprise, relaxing his grip and breaking the kiss.

Taking the opportunity while he had the chance, Alfred pinwheeled backwards to tear himself from Ivan's grasp. He let out a hiss of pain as his hand came down on the thorn-embedded rose. Alfred withdrew his hand and clutched it. Pinpricks of blood started to form where the thorns had pierced his skin.

Ivan licked his lower lip thoughtfully, studying Alfred. He smiled. "I see... Interesting. It has been a long time since someone has defied me so blatantly."

Alfred glared at him, still holding his hand. "I refuse to become the plaything of some demon! If you intend to eat me or kill me, I prefer you get right down to it!"

Ivan giggled. "In that case it is no fun, is it? Here, let me see."

Reaching over, he gripped Alfred's wrist and forced it towards him. Alfred struggled until Ivan squeezed so hard he thought for a moment it might be broken. Grudgingly he relaxed and Ivan brought his hand closer, uncurling his fingers. He began to lap at the blood. "Mm, you taste so sweet."

Alfred flinched. "That's disgusting! Leave me be!"

"But you said I could eat you." Ivan's eyes regarded him almost playfully.

Gritting his teeth, Alfred forced himself to meet the demon's eyes. "I... I did! I never said you could lick me."

"Oh, I see." Ivan looked terribly amused. Such a strange, foolish child. Closing his eyes, Ivan breathed softly onto his hand. Alfred stared in disbelief as the wounds closed up and vanished into small pink dots. Ivan kissed his palm softly then released it. "All better."

Alfred stared at him distrustfully, cradling his hand. Finally he studied it, rubbing his thumb over his palm. "How... How did you do that?"

"There are many things I can do." Ivan gave him a cryptic smile.

That was... Alfred bristled again, snarling at him. "You use dark magic, right? Th-that's what it is! I don't want you using that stuff on me!"

"I am sorry. Would you have preferred I let you bleed? I can make you bleed again if you like." Alfred shrank back and Ivan's smile widened ever so slightly. "One should always think before one speaks, do you not agree, Alfred?"

Hugging himself, Alfred stared hard at the rose speckled with his blood. What was Ivan getting at? He said he wanted to eat him but then he healed him. His eyes slid over to the apple beside the rose. "That apple... It was... Were you trying to hurt my brother?"

Ivan blinked then began to laugh. "Oh dear, no. You see, I was curious about finding that window open as I was taking a walk. Usually the entire house is sealed very tightly and heavily blessed. I was tempted over to take a peek and found none other than you. If that is usually your brother's room it explains much. The smells did not match."

"S-smells? What is that supposed to mean?" Because he didn't smell like perfume or anything? Was it an insult?

"There was a heavy smell of sex and lust. You smell like neither. Rather, you smell clean and pure." Ivan leaned closer, burying his nose in the other's hair before Alfred pulled away. "You are clearly a virgin and the room smelled like a brothel. I found it a very attractive contradiction."

"Francis does not smell like a-" Actually, Francis had a definite reputation for things like that. It didn't excuse this monster throwing around insults. "You're completely depraved!"

"Of course." Ivan grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. "I decided to leave you a gift because I found you so charming. It seems you liked it very much. I cannot recall when it has taken less time for someone to be ensnared by such a simple trick."

Alfred flushed. "Let go of me."

Ivan met his eyes with unnerving intensity, gaze never wavering. The other's defiant glower was quite thrilling. Ivan decided to relent and released the youth's chin. Avoiding the rose, Ivan reached down and picked up the apple and pressed it to Alfred's lips. With a smile he leaned in and breathed on the surface of the other side of it. "You should eat this. It will not poison you."

Pressing his lips to the surface of the apple, Ivan continued to meet Alfred's eyes. This was finally enough to make Alfred break contact, turning his head. Ivan let go of the apple. It rolled down Alfred's cheek, bouncing off his chest and landing in his lap. "It is the only thing I will feed you for the time being. Consider this."

Alfred looked down at it. He was still weary of it and didn't want to accept things from this monster. "What did you do with my spectacles?"

"I will give them back to you if you are a good boy." Ivan stood, pressing his thumb to Alfred's lips for a moment. Alfred was about to bite it when he withdrew his hand. "Eat the apple and I will return in a while."

"W-wait. Wait! Where are you going?" Alfred started to stand but it made him almost immediately dizzy. He sat back down.

Ivan turned and smiled. "Do not worry. It is nothing to be concerned over. There are plenty of other things you may wish to focus on instead. Do not do anything foolish in my absence."

Alfred watched as he left the room, closing heavy doors behind him. Once he was alone he gave a frustrated cry, throwing one of the pillows on the bed across the room. What had he done to himself? Now he was surely going to be killed and eaten by that demon! He would never get to see his brothers again. No. No, he would not accept that! He just had to escape.

At first Alfred was determined to ignore the apple (or more rather, the order that came with it) but it soon became too difficult to think through the growing hunger pangs he suffered. He picked it up warily. The last apple he had bitten had tried to kill him. After debating it back and forth he decided even if it was poison, better to die that way then be picked apart piece by piece.

Turning the apple to the side that hadn't been bitten yet, Alfred sank his teeth into the apple. It was not as sweet as the one from before but it was still very good. There was no strange side effect or bad aftertaste, either. That was a good sign. Determining it was safe, Alfred consumed it ravenously. When it was nothing but a core and a few seeds he put it aside.

It took him a moment to notice but some of his strength had returned. Had the apple Ivan left him provided this renewal of energy? Perhaps. He didn't like to think of the demon doing anything even vaguely benevolent. After all, Ivan had almost killed him bringing him here. Kidnapping him! For unknown purposes.

It was that last detail that sent shivers through him.

~.

There was not a thing in the world that could convince Matthew that he had not seen his brother's corpse. Francis thought that something had indeed happened but a lack of body made it difficult to believe that he had found Alfred dead. Francis also clung to the idea that Alfred was alive and would come back to them. Someone needed to be an optimist.

The next day, with someone to keep an eye on Matthew, Francis and Arthur both went back to the trail and searched it more thoroughly for some clue as to what had happened to their brother. Matthew's accusation weighed heavily on Arthur's mind. Would Alfred be with them safe and sound if he had somehow convinced him to stay home? It was impossible to change things but it didn't stop the question from eating away at him.

Arthur and Francis had split up to check the trail, both starting on opposite ends. Arthur was about halfway in when something small caught his eye. Near the roots of a tree just off to the side of the path was an apple. Hadn't Alfred had an apple with him before he left? That was a splash of memory he could not even be sure was correct. It was vague but it was something at least.

Walking into the shade of the tree, Arthur crouched down and gingerly picked the apple up by its stem. The surface was a beautiful red. However, as it was turned a bite mark was revealed. The entire area around it had rotted and turned black. Holding his other hand close to it, Arthur closed his eyes and concentrated on it. No doubt about it, there was something wicked about this piece of fruit. It gave off the traces of dark magic.

"Alfred..." Arthur straightened up and looked into the woods. Had something taken him away? Arthur's mind was racing and if this fruit was any clue, a wild animal would seem kind in comparison to what could have dragged him off.

"Arthur! Did you find anything?" Francis hurried towards him, slightly out of breath. "I did not see any trace of him."

Arthur opened his mouth then closed it. At this point it was speculation. No need to upset him even more. Besides, he would dismiss it. Francis had never put any merit in stories about demons. He let the apple drop to the ground. "No, nothing."

"Neither did I... I hope that's a good sign. I really do. Matthew is so sick over this. I don't know what I would do if we had to go home and tell him we had found his body after all. Alfred, where did you get to? Worrying your poor brothers." Francis closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, quietly praying that Alfred came home.

Arthur was not so hopeful. He had a feeling that there was a slight possibility that Alfred was in fact alive, but that he had not left of his own free will. Nor that he would come back of his own free will. "Let's get back."

The two of them walked home in an uneasy silence. This was terrible, no matter what the circumstances. As they reached the house Francis went in to see Matthew, who had not moved from his curled position in bed once. Arthur went into his room and pulled out a book that contained information on demons. He had a lot of reading ahead of him.

~.

Alfred was not sure how much time had passed. All he knew was that he had explored the room from top to bottom with no luck. It was a strange room. Fairly bare. The floor was a smooth stone rather than wood. The walls were also white. It seemed far too bright to be a demon's home but at the same time there was nothing warm or reassuring about it. After a time Alfred even began to find his blank surroundings oppressive and cold.

For furnishings, there was the bed he was in, which was large and comfortable enough. It was also the only piece of furniture in the room other than a large writing desk he had looked through twice. There were no windows and the only break in the four walls was the main door and a second door that lead to a closet sized toilet. The main door was large and made of a very solid wood that was dark and almost red in shade. It was locked and there was certainly no breaking it down. All and all this room was nothing more than a glorified prison. He should not have expected less.

After exploring the room many times over, Alfred waited for Ivan to return. It was clear he would only get a chance to escape once the demon came back. He had thought that Ivan would return soon. When what seemed like hours had passed he became angry again. Was he to be locked away and forgotten in this place? Unacceptable!

Banging on the doors and yelling didn't do him much good but he felt a little better afterwards. Despite his resolve to wait up until the demon returned, Alfred found himself drifting off. With nothing to do and the most visually interesting thing to look at being a wilting rose, it was hard for him to stay awake even with the adrenaline that came with his anger. One moment he was staring at the fading shade of rose petals and the next he was fast asleep.

With a start he awoke an unknown time later, body tense. Where...? No, better question, why had he woken up? Someone was watching him. Alfred blinked and looked up, stifling a startled cry as his gaze was met by two violate eyes. "Don't do that!"

Ivan smiled and tilted his head. "Do what?"

Alfred backed away from him and sat up. "Stare at me! It's very unnerving."

"I am sorry it bothers you but considering you are my captive I am afraid I have the right to do whatever I wish with you." Ivan reached out and touched his cheek lightly.

Quickly jerking his head back, Alfred glowered at him. Why did he make it sound so apologetic, like it couldn't be helped? That seemed even more insulting. "Did you capture me just to lock me up and look at me?"

"Mm, perhaps. As I said, I have not quite decided yet." No, actually that was not true. He had a bit of an idea now but that would be for later. "Are you hungry?"

Alfred muttered under his breath. He didn't want to accept too much from this monster. It could be more poison. But if he didn't eat he would get weak and he might not be able to escape given the chance. Besides, he found his stomach was pained from hunger. "Sure. I guess so."

"You guess so? That does not sound very convincing to me. I suppose you are not." Ivan began to stand.

"Wait! I am, alright? I'm hungry." This demon was obnoxious. So mocking!

"Mm? I see. That sounds much more decisive." Ivan closed his eyes for a moment and turned his hand oddly. When he brought it back to a proper position there was an apple in his palm. Once again Alfred was mixed with awe and fear. Such things were evil, after all. Dark magic. "Here we are. Eat this."

Alfred look put out. "Are apples all you have or something?"

"If I give you these apples they will sustain you longer and I will not have to feed you all the time. It is merely convenient. However, as you seem so ungrateful, I suppose I will not give it to you after all." He placed the apple in his lap.

Alfred glared at him, trying to hold his tongue so he didn't say anything that would prevent him from getting fed for days. "No one said I wasn't grateful. Now give it to me already."

"So rude." Ivan shook his head sadly. "Very well. But now you must give me something in exchange to prove you want it."

"Why? You know I want it!"

"But I do not, do I Alfred? I do not know any of your desires. Besides, I like making bargains. You will find in our time together that it is my absolute favorite game." Ivan smiled darkly. "What do you say, Alfred? A kiss for an apple."

Alfred sputtered for a moment. "A kiss? Why a kiss?"

"Because it is something you do not want to give me and I prefer being given things I want to taking them. Except on... special occasions." Ivan brushed back a strand of Alfred's hair. "I never offer unfair bargains. They are always of equivalent value. A small kiss for something to eat. You get the better half of the deal, yes?"

Alfred would rather starve than give this monster anything! He crossed his arms defiantly and turned away. "I guess I'm not that hungry after all."

Ivan giggled. "I see. I wonder how long it will be before I come to check on you again? By then you may be willing to do much more for an apple than give a simple kiss. A shame. If you do not take this bargain now, the stakes will have raised by the next time. If you are sure of your decision..."

That wasn't fair, there was no real choice in that! Of course, what else could he expect from a demon? Gritting his teeth, Alfred turned to look at him. "Fine. Only one kiss."

"A kiss then. And it must not be broken off prematurely or I will not give you anything." Ivan pulled Alfred closer, tilting up his face. Alfred closed his eyes tightly, lips pressed into a hard line. He jumped as he felt something tickle lightly at the base of his throat. It slid up his neck, nuzzling right beneath his ear.

"Wh-what are you doing? I said one kiss!"

"I have not kissed you yet." That must have been Ivan's nose. There was a soft chuckle against his skin followed by a breathy sigh against his ear. "You do smell wonderful, Alfred."

"I do not," Alfred hissed.

"As you say." Ivan reached up and slid a thumb along his lower lip. It parted his lips, the tip brushing against his teeth. "Such a hostile mouth."

Alfred cracked an eye open and started to say something when Ivan cut him off with a kiss. The gesture was not hurried or violent but rather light and leisurely. It felt more like a caress than a kiss. Somehow that made it even more uncomfortable for Alfred. He was forced to bear the lengthy exchange until it had been broken. Desperate for air, Alfred began to breathe through his nose. Ivan stroked his neck slowly, tongue lightly running along Alfred's lower lip.

When it seemed Ivan was never going to stop, he finally pulled back slowly with the slightest tug to Alfred's lower lip. "That was not so bad, was it?"

Ivan chuckled at the dirty look he received. He pressed the apple into Alfred's hand. "As agreed to."

It made Alfred feel cheap and a wave of irrational anger flowed through him. After all, he had agreed to it, hadn't he? His shame deepened. Ivan smiled softly as he stood, petting Alfred's hair. "I will be back later."

Alfred looked up sharply. "You're leaving again?"

"Oh, will you miss me?" Ivan stroked down along Alfred's cheek before letting his hand fall.

"Of course not! I just can't figure out why you would go through all the trouble of bringing me out here if you're going to let me rot. Just tell me what you want!"

Ivan stared at him for a moment. "It is strange how frightened people are of the unknown. Eat your apple and try not to be too lonely without me."

Ivan walked away, the door closing softly behind him. Alfred waited a moment then jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. It was locked. Of course. He threw his full weight against it then slumped against the wood. This was going to drive him insane. He could already tell.

Standing slowly, Alfred went back to the bed. He picked up the apple, which had fallen to the ground, and stared at the surface. After a long pause he bit into it. Perhaps it was merely a reflection of his inner emotions, but it tasted somewhat bitter.

~.

The days passed on and off and felt infinite to Alfred. Ivan seemed content to leave him there, occasionally appearing to feed him and bring fresh changes of clothes. Though Alfred had been dreading it, Ivan had not forced anymore bargains on him. In fact, he hardly even spoke to him. Ivan was treating him like a neglected pet and Alfred's resentment grew.

One day this pattern seemed doomed to be repeated and Alfred snapped. "Is this what my life will be from now on? I will be something for you to keep around out of some sort of morbid curiosity? And will I waste away when you grow bored or will you keep me until I grow old and die? Do you even care about me? But what am I doing, asking you that. You're a monster! Without a heart or soul."

Ivan's smile widened and he tilted his head slightly. "Oh? I expect you must be an expert on demons. What makes you think I am so terrible? How have I harmed you?"

"How can you ask me that? You poisoned me! And it doesn't matter if you haven't done anything to me. You're keeping me here against my will! I want to go-!" Alfred choked as a wave of emotion hit him. He wanted to go home more than anything.

"Where do you wish to go, Alfred. Tell me."

"Home! To my family! Though I doubt you would understand the sentiment," Alfred spat. "Demons don't even have families!"

For the first time Ivan's expression seemed to darken. "No? You don't think so?"

"Of course not! Demons are nothing more than the shadows created by splintered moonbeams. Dark creatures that only live to torment humans and make them suffer!"

Ivan began to laugh but it was hardly a sound of amusement. "I must admit, that is a new one. I have never heard that origin story for demons before. How very childish. Come, Alfred. I think I will show you something."

Ivan walked over to the door and held it open. Alfred felt a small adrenaline rush. Should he try to run now? No, best to wait for the ideal opportunity. Taking a calming breath, Alfred walked to the door. He hesitated, wondering if there was some trick to this. A punishment for stepping out of bounds with the demon. Ivan gestured for him to go further and Alfred took his first steps outside of that room in days.

"Come along, then. Please do not get any foolish ideas in your head and try to run off. I will find you very quickly." Ivan began to walk and Alfred fell into step behind him. Alfred was forced to go barefoot and the stone floors were cold against his feet. Ivan's boots clomped heavily with each step and echoed off the walls.

Alfred's surroundings were a bit fuzzy without his spectacles. Thinking of those, he would have to try and get them back. It would be impossible for him to get anywhere when he could only see things well if they were near him.

The hall was dark, making it even more difficult to see. As they walked, lamps along the walls flared to life but died out after they passed. It created a number of strange shadows that crept along the walls and floor and made it even more difficult to get a feel for his surroundings. Ivan twisted and turned down what seemed like endless corridors that never changed. How did he even find his way around? After a while the two finally arrived at the end of a hall at another large door. Ivan opened it and ushered Alfred within.

This room was quite a bit brighter than the dim glow of the halls and he had to blink before his eyes adjusted. It seemed to be another bedroom, though it was more furnished than the one he was being kept in. There was a large bed, the bedding a mixture of crème and red. Facing it, back against the wall, hung a large mirror. Alfred squinted at it and took a few steps closer. There was something wrong with it... Once he was close enough he realized that the entire thing looked like it had been nearly shattered. Long cracks stretched from the corners towards the center, which was the only clear part left in the surface.

Ivan walked up behind Alfred and watched him through the fragmented mirror. "You seem to think I have no heart. Allow me to prove you wrong."

For a moment Ivan's eyes became distant and he murmured something so softly Alfred couldn't quite catch it. Ivan winced and the mirror's surface became milky. The center of the mirror slowly darkened and Ivan relaxed. He put a hand lightly on Alfred's back and pushed him forward to look. "Go ahead. Unless you are afraid?"

Alfred was not sure what he was supposed to see but stepped even closer to the mirror, squinting. At first he couldn't comprehend what he was looking at and he stared blankly. His eyes widened as he suddenly recognized it. Within the mirror, resting among thorned vines, sat a steadily beating heart. He let out a startled cry and took a step back, meeting resistance against Ivan's body. "See? It is right there. How can you say I do not have one?"

"Th-that's your heart? That's impossible!" It just was not possible for something like that to happen!

"It is more plausible to you that I am made of a moonbeam's shadow than that my heart rests before you within this mirror?" The mocking tone was not even thinly veiled. "Do you know what demons are, Alfred? You claim to be the expert, so tell me, what am I?"

Alfred recovered slightly and his eyes narrowed. "D-demons might not have anything to do with the moon but you are all monsters! Your only purpose for existing is to destroy and corrupt the lives of humans!"

Ivan hugged Alfred's waist, smirking. "Monsters... A fitting description on one hand. I have heard many stories of what demons are. There are those who have silly stories about moonbeams and shadows. Others say that demons are creatures sent by the devil or dark forces. They are all incorrect and rather presumptuous theories. Do you want to know the truth, dear little Alfred? I will tell you."

Ivan reached out and made a wiping gesture with his hand. Once again the mirror's surface cleared and reflected the two of them. Ivan reached up and grabbed Alfred's chin to force him to look into the mirror. His other hand crept up Alfred's chest, resting above his heart. "There is a little magic involved, but at the very core, demons are nothing more than humans that have lost all hope."

"You're... you're a liar," Alfred said, voice barely above a whisper. This revelation was too much a shock for him to process. There was no way that could be true!

"Think what you wish, but it is true. Humans think they are so superior, but any one of you has the potential to become a demon. It lurks within you, too." Ivan tilted his chin up more.

That gave him a shock and it took a moment to shake it off. Alfred struggled in his grasp. "M-maybe there's some truth in that. Maybe demons really did used to be humans. But if that's true then clearly they are humans who have done something to deserve being turned into such horrible monsters!"

"Deserve?" Ivan whirled Alfred around, violet eyes boring into blue as he grasped the shorter man's arm tightly. "Of course. You know everything there is to know about demons. So, Alfred. You clearly know that everything you say is correct. Surely you could not be more correct. I truly _deserved_ to watch my entire village be slaughtered by soldiers. I _deserved_ to be held down and forced to watch my sisters being raped and murdered. I _deserved_ to be beaten until I was half dead. My crime, of course, not having the grace to die like a dog when I should have and instead surviving until I was found by that old demon that took me in. How dare I? I truly am monstrous, Alfred. This form suits me, do you not think?"

Alfred felt sick and stared at Ivan. He tried to speak but his mouth hung open uselessly. No... the demon was lying. He had to be. Arthur had always told him... Ivan seemed to finally relax and released him. "Speechless for once. How quaint."

"I..." Alfred felt shaky, trying to think quickly. He couldn't accept whatever the demon told him but... "If you truly did suffer then... If all demons have lost hope and lived through such horrible things why would they hurt other people? I can understand hurting bad people but... Shouldn't you stop your evil ways?"

Ivan gave him a look of surprise and it was hard to determine how earnest it was. "But the acts committed by demons are terribly important. It is through the darkness created by having cast out our hearts that we illuminate the good within our counterpart of the human heart."

This was too strange for Alfred. That made demons sound somewhat decent but that was wrong. They were horrible! "But... you eat people, and tempt them to do evil things!"

"Not all demons eat people. That is sheer ignorance on your part. No one judges you for eating animals. I do not understand why humans are so arrogant that they forget they are also part of the food chain."

Alfred tried to protest but could not formulate an argument quickly enough, so Ivan continued. "As for temptation, that only highlights the point I have made. If the capacity to be lead astray did not exist within one's heart already, they could not be tempted into it. If their heart is weak and ugly, they will fall. That is not my fault."

"Well, what about innocent people who have never done anything wrong? Like me! Kidnapping me for no reason and keeping me here. And children! What about when demons attack children? Don't you think that's sort of pathetic?" Alfred was determined to win this.

"You are telling me you have never done anything to wrong another person? Do not make me laugh, Alfred. It is impossible to be human and not hurt others and do things that are wrong. Even children have the capacity to be cruel. Sometimes even more cruel than adults. Demons do not discriminate over small matters such as 'innocent' and 'guilty', though they may pursue personal vendettas. Innocence is nothing more than the state of a person before temptation has fully manifested and their heart has been tested. " Admittedly innocence was attractive because of this. Demons loved to see what hearts were capable of and the limitations of one's despair.

Frustration and anger were building up inside of Alfred. It was a slap in the face to have his perspective so forcefully shifted in a way he had no desire for it to be. Maybe it was best to approach from a different perspective. "So... I don't understand. You're telling me that anyone who has lost hope is a demon? Shouldn't there be more of you, then?"

"I never said that. I told you there was magic involved. Only a demon can create another demon from an individual who has lost all hope. In exchange for giving up one's heart, special abilities are bestowed upon them and they become new creatures. Demons, as you are familiar with that name. Our actions are not based on what we are but rather the void that is created by the absence of a heart." Ivan lightly rested his hand on his chest.

Alfred made a face. "That's awful. Why would you give that up?"

Ivan, who had become distant, seemed to come back to himself and smiled. "That you ask that only proves you have never been on the edge of complete despair. I suppose it is your naivety that is so very charming, though."

Alfred gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "So, demon, what void are you trying to fill? And what does it have to do with me?"

That wiped the smile off of Ivan's face and Alfred felt a surge of victory. "It is none of your concern. That has nothing to do with you."

There was no way Alfred believed that, even if there was a lot of other things Ivan had said that he needed to sort through. "Fine. Don't tell me."

"I have no intention to." Ivan rubbed his forehead once and when he raised his face he was smiling again. "I have shown you what I intended to. Now there are things I am going to attend to. Would you like to stay here or should I take you back to your room?"

"It is not _my_ room, it is a room you lock me in! I guess I'll stay here." At least it would be something new to look at. And maybe he could find a way out.

"Interesting. Very well. Then I will be back soon. Do not make a mess." Ivan patted his head, much to Alfred's further chagrin, and left the room.

Alfred stared after him for a long time. Gradually he began to look around himself. This room was aesthetically similar to the one he'd been in before, though it was much larger. The first thing Alfred did was check the doors (locked) then turned his attention to the rest of the room. Once again there were no windows. Just solid walls.

When there were no obvious ways out he started looking through everything in the room. Despite the fact that there was more to it, the room was still rather dull. There was clothes, parchment, a few books, general things one might find in any room. However, there seemed to be no personal touches. Nothing that gave him much of a flavor for Ivan. It was a room he lived in and nothing else. Not much of a home.

After searching everything up and down (and indeed making a slight mess out of spite), Alfred couldn't avoid turning his attention once more to the mirror. He approached it slowly, his fragmented reflection quite distracting to the eye. Why was it broken like this? What kind of place was this to store one's heart? Alfred wondered if a demon could ever take their heart back once it had been given up.

Tentatively, Alfred reached out as if to touch the mirror. There was a fierce crackling feeling before he even made contact and pain shot through his arm. Alfred quickly withdrew his hand, hugging it to his body. For a moment he bit his lip, waiting for the pain to dull into a throb. Well, that was a bad idea.

Taking a couple of steps back, Alfred stared at the mirror again.

With nothing better to occupy himself with, Alfred was finally forced to think of what Ivan had told him. It was hard to swallow but some of it... Of course, he was a demon. He might be lying about all of it. The part that came back to Alfred again and again was Ivan's reaction to being told he had deserved it.

_'I truly _deserved_ to watch my entire village be slaughtered by soldiers. I _deserved_ to be held down and forced to watch my sisters being raped and murdered. I _deserved_ to be beaten until I was half dead.' _

If that was true... It was terribly sad to think about. That would be a horrible thing to live through. Was it something that would be worth giving up one's humanity over? It was hard for him to judge, though a part of him was sorely tempted to. Even if it was, Ivan shouldn't hurt people...

And where did he fit in? What was Alfred's place in Ivan's story, in his lies or truths or whatever they may be? He really didn't know and no amount of racking his brain would bring up answers when so many pieces were missing. In this way he occupied his time with no true results.

The hours passed and still, Alfred was on his own. Soon he could barely keep his eyes open. Exhausted and bored, Alfred wearily made his way to the bed. Maybe he should sleep on the floor. But it did look inviting. Eyelids heavy with drowsiness, Alfred collapsed onto the bed after all. Taking a deep breath of contentment, Alfred was almost immediately asleep.

Not knowing how much time had passed, Alfred slowly began to wake. It was too hot and something heavy was around his waist. Slightly irritated, he reached down to toss it off and his fingers met with skin.

Alfred's eyes burst open and he looked down. An arm was around him. He cringed and tried to pull away. The grip around him tightened and Ivan pulled him closer. He spoke softly, voice sleepy. "Just a while longer?"

Alfred froze and relaxed. Ivan settled back and silence blanketed them. Spooned so closely to Ivan, Alfred could feel his chest move with each deep breath. It reminded him of how when he was little and sometimes had nightmares he would crawl into one of his brothers' beds and sometimes they would hold him like this. Protecting him from the bad things.

Thinking of his brother's made Alfred instantly homesick. He didn't want to be here. All he wanted was to go home. He swallowed back the tears that wanted to come. He would escape yet. From this demon, from this place, back to where things were familiar and to the people he cared about. When Alfred slipped back into sleep it was an uneasy one.

~.

More days passed and blurred together. Little seemed to change and Alfred felt himself going somewhat mad. He switched back and forth between the two rooms, neither of which was ever more than a glorified cage. Other than those rooms and the stretch of hallway in between he never saw anything new. Ivan would feed him apples, talk to him a little, caress him every now and then, even slept with him again, but that was the extent of their interactions. He did not talk further about demons and what they were, nor of his personal history. Alfred was constantly scheming to escape but had not yet received an ample opportunity, though he did receive a few bumps and bruises trying outlandish escape plans that inevitably failed. It was getting exhausting, all of this waiting and nothing.

The other thing Alfred did with his time was mull over what Ivan had told him. The mirror, his heart, were these things connected to the source of his powers? Possible. Had Ivan truly been in such despair that he had agreed to become a demon at the hand of another? What was his void? And what did that even mean?

Usually Alfred ignored Ivan out of spite. After all, he was still his captor. However, he finally decided if he couldn't get away he should at least find out what he could. "Ivan, you say that the loss of a person's heart when they become a demon creates a void. So... it's different for everyone?"

Ivan sighed softly, somewhat surprised to be addressed. "Of course. You can't expect them all to be the same, can you?"

"Give me an example." Alfred met his gaze determinedly. He wanted to know. Especially what Ivan's was. How did he fit in?

Sometimes Alfred was bothersome. Ivan weighed the decision then finally chose to speak. "If you insist. I once had a fledgling named Gilbert. He-"

Alfred interrupted. "Fledgling? You mean you turned him into a demon?"

"That is correct. I found him wandering in the forest, half mad and close to starvation. He carried the days old corpse of his younger brother. There had been an attack of some sort. He did not talk much about it. Gilbert was a man whose heart was already that of a demon. I asked him if he wanted me to finish the process for him and he agreed."

"You didn't force him?" Alfred scrunched up his nose. Someone like that hardly seemed in their right mind to make decisions.

"Of course not. Sometimes the things you say really do make me wonder. It is impossible to force someone to become a demon. Another demon is necessary to create a demon, but it must be done of someone's free will. That is how it works."

That was a little more comforting in a strange way, Alfred supposed. It would be horrible to be forced to become a demon. "Alright, continue."

"After Gilbert became a demon the void that was created took the form of an obsession. He wished to find his younger brother again, convinced that he had not in fact died. It was quite irritating, actually. He would find boys that resembled his brother and brought them here. When they inevitably disappointed him, he ate them."

Alfred blanched. "That's horrible! How could he- That's disgusting!"

"Your responses are becoming boring, Alfred. It is simply how it was. Gilbert did finally find a boy that pleased him. That one was smart. It did not cry and beg. It watched him and waited to see what response he wanted. Gilbert adored that child. It eased the void, I imagine. I felt more sorry for it than the ones that Gilbert killed."

"How can you feel sorry for him when the others were eaten?" It made no sense.

Ivan tilted his head curiously. "Have you ever been an object of obsession?"

"Well... No." Unless Ivan counted. Even then he left him alone so much it didn't seem like it could be constituted as an obsession.

"It is a heavy burden to be someone's obsession. That person thinks only of you day and night. Every gesture and word is scrutinized and fawned over or else judged. How troublesome to be the sole focus of someone else's world. Gilbert in particular was difficult to please. He had a very particular idea of his brother that had to be matched."

That did sound horrible. Some poor little boy... "All because you made him a demon, all those children had to die."

Ivan smiled and reached out to touch his hair. "You do love blaming me. That was no more my fault than those that killed his brother and stole his hope away. Or even of those who hurt me and drove me to what I did. Or even the demon that changed me."

Alfred flushed. "...So what happened to the two of them?"

"Gilbert's fledgling period ended and he was free to do as he pleased, which in this case was to steal something of mine and to leave with his mirror and a spare for the child in tow. I was relieved to have him gone."

"What did he steal?" Alfred was curious despite himself but he could tell from the look on Ivan's face that he wouldn't get an answer.

Ivan was silent for a long moment then reached over to touch Alfred's cheek softly. "Are you still lonely?"

"What?" Alfred pulled away.

"Speaking of this reminds me that you said before that you missed your family. Did you wish to see them?"

Alfred's eyes widened and his breath caught. Was Ivan going to let him go? "You... I can see them? You'll let me see them?"

Ivan smiled almost sweetly at him. "If you would like."

Joy swelled up in Alfred's chest. "Yes! I want to go home!"

Amusement flashed in the demon's eyes. "I never said you could go home. But I will let you see your family."

Alfred's face fell a bit. That was a blow to the hope that had started to rise up. "What do you mean? How can I see them if you won't let me leave?"

"Through my mirror. I can show you how your brothers are doing. I will not even ask for anything. I would hate for you to feel too lonely." Ivan brushed back his hair, sliding Alfred's strange cowlick through his fingers.

Alfred chewed his lower lip, looking at him hard. Why did this seem like a trap waiting to be sprung? But even if he would only be able to see them without them seeing him, he ached to get even a glimpse of his brothers. "You'll let me see them and there's nothing I have to do? Do you swear?"

"I swear." Ivan took his hand and lead him closer to the mirror. "Who would you like to see first?"

Even though Alfred loved all of his siblings dearly, there was not even the slightest hesitation when he answered. "Matthew. I want to see him first."

"Very well then." Just as before Ivan murmured something as his eyes became distant.

The mirror's surface became murky and this time the entire thing cleared, as if gazing through a pane of clean glass. Alfred was momentarily delighted as he recognized the bedroom he shared with Matthew. His joy was short lived as he took note of his brother. Matthew was in his bed, eyes glossy and dispassionate. His face seemed far too thin. "Matthew..."

Matthew blinked and looked up. Alfred's heart started to thud but Ivan's voice spoke softly in his ear, "It is not set up so that he may hear you."

It was in fact Francis that had gotten his attention. Francis seemed more himself, though there was obvious strain in his face. He set down a plate of food and sat beside Matthew, stroking his hair. "My darling Matthew, I wish you would eat. Can you not do that for me? For big brother?"

Matthew closed his eyes. "I don't want to eat."

"You must eat! If you don't then you will starve, do you want that? What good would it do to kill yourself this way?"

Matthew turned his head. "I want to see Alfred. It feels lonely without him."

Alfred felt tears well up in his eyes. He could understand his brother's profound loneliness with perfect clarity. He missed him, too. Their connection felt muted in this place.

Francis stroked Matthew's cheek. "I know you miss him. We all do. There is always hope. He might come back-"

"He won't! I can't feel him, do you understand? He's dead! And I don't care if I am, too!" Matthew started to cry, turning to bury his face in his pillow.

"Sh, please, no." Francis leaned down and awkwardly hugged his brother. "Please not you, too. Mama and Papa were enough!"

The cloud became milky again and Alfred reached out, voice thick with emotion, "Matthew, no!"

He turned to look at Ivan. "Why did you stop? I want to see-"

"And what good would it have done to watch him mourn for you any longer than you did? Surely you do not want to see that. Besides, I must be conservative with my powers. It does drain me, you know. Perhaps later you can see your other brother." Ivan turned away and the mirror's surface became cracked once more.

Alfred reached forward and grabbed Ivan's arm. "Matthew he... He's going to die at this rate because he thinks I'm dead!"

"Tragic that he is not a stronger individual." Ivan tried to shrug his arm off but Alfred retained an iron grip.

"I won't accept that! Do something! Let me... Let me see him. In person. At least once to make sure he knows I'm still alive! Please?" Alfred hated to beg but if it was for his brother he would do it.

"No. I cannot retrieve him as the house is always blessed, even now, and he never leaves it. And I will not let you go." Ivan managed to shrug away from him that time.

Alfred thought rapidly as Ivan walked towards the door. Another idea came to him. "Wait!"

Ivan's hand paused lightly on the doorknob and he finally turned to look back at Alfred. "Yes?"

"A... You could send him a note from me. Let me write it and you could take it. Please!"

Ivan tilted his head. "You think I would do this for you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" It's not like it was that hard. It was the least he could do considering this was entirely his fault!

Ivan walked towards him and looked down at Alfred thoughtfully. "It is strange."

Alfred frowned. "What's strange?"

"You have grown comfortable with me even though you loathe me. I have never understood why humans think that when someone is kind to them, they start to think that person bears them no ill will." Ivan reached up and lightly ran a finger along Alfred's jaw.

"So you won't do it?" Alfred took a step back. Did that mean Ivan was going to do something to him?

"Oh, I will. I was simply making an observation. For a price, I will take your letter." Ivan's smile brightened.

This game again. Alfred had thought it strange Ivan hadn't tried bartering for anything since that first time. He tried not to let his voice waver when he finally spoke. "What do you want?"

"Mm, good question. Let us consider what we are weighing it against. A letter delivered by me from you to your brother. Written by your own hand to prove you live in order to save his life. A letter to save a life. What do you think that is worth, Alfred?" Ivan tilted his head, smile starting to look suspiciously like a smirk.

Alfred felt uneasy. "I don't know. I think it comes down to what you think it's worth, doesn't it?"

"Very clever of you. That is indeed true. Life is such a precious thing. Once given up it can not be taken back. I want something similar in exchange." Ivan reached up and placed his hand on Alfred's neck, caressing it. "I want your innocence."

"My..." The words didn't make sense at first. How could he hope to take his innocence? And then it dawned on him like a creeping horror. His eyes widened as he broke into a cold sweat. "You want my virginity?"

"Oh yes. It was what attracted me to you initially, after all."

Alfred began to tremble, a sick feeling starting in his stomach. "Surely... there is something you want more than that?"

"It is something of equivalent exchange and it is what I want. I told you, I prefer to be given things I want over taking them. It is more satisfying that way." Ivan moved closer, leaning down so that his face hovered just above Alfred's. "Or perhaps you would prefer to give your life for your brother's? That is also an equivalent exchange."

Once again Alfred was being forced to make a decision without any real choice in the matter. He could hardly reject the bargain altogether and ignore his brother's pain. Although death almost seemed more desirable, there would be no point. It would null the entire thing.

Alfred was silent for a long time as Ivan patiently awaited his answer. Clenching his fist, Alfred finally glanced up to look him in the face. There was only the slightest waver of resolve in his eyes and Ivan found that very attractive. "If... if you will take the letter to Matthew then you can have..."

"I can have you?" Ivan whispered against his lips.

A shudder went through Alfred but he remained resolute. "Yes."

Ivan's lips curled up into a pleasant smile and he kissed Alfred chastely. "You may write your letter first. I will deliver it tonight."

How could he even tell when it was night? There were no damned windows in this place. Alfred never knew the time, or whether it was night or day. "Somehow I don't think you deserve my thanks for this."

"No? I know many who would never even make such an offer. But your determination to despise me is always amusing." And rather deserved, he supposed. Ivan pulled away and gestured to the desk in the corner. "Go ahead then. Write whatever you please."

Alfred moved away from him and went to the desk. He took a few calming breaths as he pulled out paper and ink, trying not to think about what he was signing away by writing this letter. It was something for Matthew. For a moment the quill hovered above the paper, black dots of ink splotching the corner. And then the words came. He wrote them out easily, entire body relaxing. As he finished it tears came to Alfred's eyes. So much sorrow for so many reasons. It was shorter than expected, more precise, but every word seemed perfectly placed. He reached up and quickly wiped at his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Ivan to see him crying.

Come to think of it, he should have asked for his spectacles back while he had the opportunity. Ivan didn't need to know he only needed them to see things that were further away. Though perhaps he could tell by observing him all this time that wasn't true. Too late now. Alfred placed the quill in the ink and stood slowly. "It's done."

Ivan came over and looked down at it. Alfred quickly flipped the letter over and Ivan laughed softly. "Very good. Are you ready?"

Alfred realized he was no longer trembling. The fear had moved somewhere far deeper within him. "...No. As ready as I ever could be for something so dreadful."

Placing a light hand on Alfred's shoulder, Ivan lead him towards the bed. Alfred's heart pounded but he kept his face a mask. He would endure this humiliation and his brother could be at peace. All he had to do was remember that this was for Mattie. Ivan cupped Alfred's face and tilted it up. "Such a brave front. I will enjoy tasting you at the core."

Ivan leaned in and kissed Alfred much more forcefully than before, tongue probing his mouth. Alfred tried to pull his own tongue away but Ivan pursued it until they were entwined. All Alfred could do was bear it and hope it ended quickly.

No time was taken in undressing him. Ivan's fingers pulled and unbuttoned and tugged ruthlessly until the other was almost bare. Ivan broke the kiss so that he could admire Alfred's body. It was lovely. He began to slide his hands along virgin skin, teasing it lightly. Alfred shivered beneath his touch. Somehow Ivan's skin felt cold.

Alfred grabbed one of Ivan's wrists to get the man's attention. That heroic mask of his held and then, for a split second, crumpled completely. The brave boy was transformed into something completely vulnerable. "Will it hurt?"

Ivan was utterly enchanted. Beneath the bravado was a frightened child after all. Ivan bit his earlobe gently, sucking on it. "Yes. If you do as I say and relax it need not hurt more than is necessary, though."

Nodding slowly, Alfred regained his composure and all traces of fear were once again hidden. Ivan wondered how long it would be before it came creeping back into his features. Tilting Alfred's head to the side, Ivan began to suck on his neck. He tasted so good. Very tempting. As he got to the base of Alfred's throat he began sucking roughly until he had made a mark. Pulling back to look at it a moment he smirked then kissed Alfred harshly again.

The next thing Alfred knew he was being pushed down onto the bed. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. It would be okay. It was going to be alright. He told himself this repeatedly as Ivan finished stripping him, his hands moving over intimate places that had never been explored by another's hands. The touches sparked flashes of arousal to the sensitive skin and Alfred flushed in shame. He couldn't help it. To counteract the embarrassing reaction, he bit the inside of his lip hard to keep from showing any signs that might give the impression he was enjoying this.

Ivan chuckled softly as his lips ghosted across his chest. He picked random places to suck, marking him again and again. He loved the way Alfred trembled beneath him. He'd barely even begun. Ivan sat up and started to remove his own clothes, fingers tracing along the curves of Alfred's body from time to time. "Alfred... Let me see your eyes."

Reluctantly, Alfred forced himself to look up at the demon. He swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes determinedly focused on his face and nowhere else. The glint of fear in his eyes was precious and Ivan's smile widened. Then, just as abruptly, a slight frown came to his face and he seemed distant for a moment. Alfred watched him apprehensively. What was happening? Ivan finally murmured something that sounded like, "No one ever deserves it."

"H-huh?" Alfred's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Deserved what?

Ivan finally snapped out of it, rubbing his forehead again. His usual smile slid back into place. "Nothing, nothing at all. I wonder... I know you are a virgin, but do you touch yourself often?"

His hand slid between Alfred's legs and stroked him lightly. Alfred gasped and shifted, his face flushing. "St-stop!"

"That is not an answer to my question but that is alright. I feel like I have enough of an answer from your reaction." He laughed softly, stroking faster.

Alfred bit back a whimper and closed his eyes. He couldn't control how his body was reacting, though he was trying very hard. He covered his mouth and grabbed the sheets, twisting them. Ivan reached up and grabbed his hand, pinning his wrist against the bed to discourage such behavior. Ivan tightened his grip, stroking him rapidly now. With a gasp Alfred came, his body twitching and shifting as a pleasant heat swept across his body. He moaned softly, a mixture between pleasure and misery.

"Mm, that did not take you long at all. You really are sensitive." Ivan sank between Alfred's legs, kissing along one of his inner thighs. That might have helped. If nothing else, it was something to think about while Ivan had his fun.

Alfred looked down at him, trying to ignore the dull throb that had been left behind. His body was feeling more relaxed but his inner anxiety was starting to increase. That couldn't be the end of it. The small semblance of remaining calm he had was shattered as Ivan abruptly bit down. Alfred cried out, jerking at the unexpected pain.

Ivan bit him again, humming softly as he felt Alfred wince. This time the youth managed to hold in his cry. Good. He might as well get used to pain now. There was more that would inevitably come. Ivan switched to the other thigh, leaving a large mark there. He smiled softly as he felt Alfred tense at times, expecting another bite.

Stroking Alfred's thigh for a moment, Ivan started to move back up his body, all tongue and teeth. He kissed Alfred until the other was so breathless he struggled to break it just to get more air. As Alfred gasped in a breath Ivan nipped his lower lip sharply.

Alfred pushed against his shoulder with the hand that wasn't currently pinned. "D-do you have to bite me so much?"

Ivan blinked at him then kissed his forehead. "Surely you are not so delicate?"

"It hurts!" Alfred snapped.

"Life is painful," Ivan said bluntly, pressing some of his fingers into Alfred's mouth before he could reply. "Please suck on these, if you would. It is to your benefit."

Alfred struggled not to gag at the unexpected intrusion, glaring up at Ivan. He sucked half-heartedly, not yet making the connection of what it signified. It was not until Ivan pulled them away and started to push his legs open that it became painfully clear what was going to happen. His body tensed and Ivan tsked. "You are only going to make this harder for yourself."

Alfred tried to relax again but he couldn't. This was wrong. It was for his brother but it was wrong. He didn't want to. He didn't- He cried out again as Ivan pressed a finger in. "Shh, it could be worse. I could just take you as you are."

Alfred bit his lower lip, staring up at the ceiling. For the first time he noticed there was a slight pattern on it. It wasn't really pretty so much as strange. He closed his eyes and grunted as Ivan started to move the finger more. The burn started to become more bearable and Alfred thought he would finally be alright until Ivan started to press a second finger in.

Alfred reached up and grabbed his shoulder, nails digging into Ivan's skin. "Please! Please, do you want something else? Anything else? I can't-"

Alfred was cut off in a silent cry as Ivan began to stretch him. "No. I want you. The bargain has been struck and you will see it through to the end."

The pain was terrible and Alfred did his best to take it. Silent tears slid down his cheeks and he tried not to think about it. He could go through with this. Once it was done with then he could be sure his letter reached Matthew. He gritted his teeth and waited for the discomfort to lessen.

Perhaps Alfred needed something to take his mind off of the sting. Ivan leaned forward, kissing Alfred's shoulder once before biting it roughly. Alfred hissed and squirmed, which actually sent another pang of pain up his spine. Alfred twisted the sheets harder, trying to take deep breaths.

So long as Alfred was already uncomfortable... Ivan added a third finger. Alfred made a choking sound and writhed. "You can handle it. Relax."

Alfred tried to do so but it was difficult. Eventually the burning did become tolerable but it was a miserable experience. Ivan waited until his fingers moved easily then pulled them out. Alfred closed his eyes, relieved to have the pressure alleviated. Ivan lifted one of Alfred's legs to spread them wider. Trying to hold back a whimper, Alfred watched him warily.

Ivan slid closer, pressing up against Alfred. Alfred bit his lip, shaking slightly. Ivan tilted his head. "What, no telling me to just go through with it if I am going to do it?"

Alfred looked away, swallowing thickly. He was scared. He didn't want to... Ivan leaned down and started to kiss his other shoulder amorously. He stroked Alfred's wrist slowly then released it, bringing his hand down to a tanned hip.

As Ivan pressed into Alfred he simultaneously bit his shoulder hard enough to break the skin. Alfred cried out loudly, not sure which pain to focus on. A dry sob followed, Alfred pulling at the sheets. He took short breaths, trying to cope with the new invasion.

Ivan stayed like that for a while, letting Alfred cope. Slowly he loosened his jaw, licking a trickle of blood that had started to flow. "Mm, you really are sweet."

Alfred tried glaring up at him but he could tell it was ineffective. It hurt... He grunted softly as Ivan began to rock. Ivan leaned up, smiling down at him softly. "You feel good, too."

Ivan began to rock his hips harder, watching Alfred's face. Alfred avoided his gaze, trying to get used to the strange burning sensation. Ivan's fingers dug into the bed as he pressed deeper into Alfred. All of the little gasps were pleasant. When he let out a cry a shiver went down Ivan's spine. Beautiful... he was beautiful.

Alfred turned his head away. He laid there, bearing the shifts between cold chills and searing flashes of pain. From time to time there were strange stabs of pleasure that sent conflicting emotions through him. It probably wasn't that long but it seemed to go on forever; strong hands pulling him closer, fingers digging into his skin, body being shifted like a rag doll.

The various sensations finally came together in a strange climax, little pleasure in it that time. Ivan thrust a few more times and nearly purred against Alfred's neck as he finished. He gave it a small bite and pulled back. Alfred panted, letting out a soft sound as Ivan pulled out of him.

Alfred looked up at him slowly. Was there anything else that was appealing about him to Ivan? Anything left to take? Now that his 'innocence' was broken... Ivan gently rubbed at the drying tears on Alfred's cheeks. He hoped not. God, Alfred hoped not.

~.

Ivan stroked Alfred's hair. He had been watching him for a while now. The poor thing, exhausted and in pain, had fallen so deeply asleep. For the best, really. Rest would be good for him. Ivan leaned down, pressing his nose to his shoulder to breathe him in. The smell was different now, something less pure but more rich. And of course there was the scent of him all over the youth.

As pleasant as it would have been to lounge around and revel in his great conquest, nightfall had started some time ago and he would not have time to get to the town and back if he did not leave soon. People could say whatever they pleased about demons but they always upheld their end of a bargain.

Giving a final lick to one of the bites on Alfred's shoulder, Ivan forced himself out of bed and dressed quickly. Alfred whimpered softly but did not stir. Ivan made his way over to the desk and turned the letter over. He did not read what Alfred had written. It did not matter one way or another. Thinking for a moment, Ivan took up the quill and added a message to the very bottom. There was a small spell in the words, but they also served their own purpose. He blew softly on the ink then folded the letter, writing Matthew on it and sealing it with a drop of blood with another word of magic.

Letter in hand, there was nothing left to do but deliver it and wait for the results. Ivan paused by his mirror, stroking along one of the cracks. He frowned softly. Each time he used magic it got closer to shattering completely. A shattered mirror, a shattered heart.

With a final shake of the head Ivan parted with the mirror. No time to dwell on such things. Traveling through the shadows, Ivan made his way to the town. He crept through the shadows to Alfred's house. It reeked even worse of blessings than usual and made him physically ill to even approach. Placing the letter on the doorstep, Ivan turned and quickly moved away. He took a few breaths to clear his head. There, it was done. What happened next... well, he would have to see and work with what came of it.

Ivan moved back through the forest and returned to his abode. It would be impossible for any casual eye to find. It looked like nothing more than yet another twisted tree from the outside. A bit wearily he made his way to his room. He had perhaps taxed himself too much.

Making his way over to the bed, Ivan stared at Alfred for a moment. He hadn't moved in the time he'd been gone. Smirking softly, Ivan leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. "Shall I illuminate your true heart? What would I find?"

The other moaned softly and Ivan kissed his brow. After undressing he slid into the bed beside Alfred, pulling him close. If nothing else he liked the warmth. He let his hand rest on Alfred's chest, falling asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

~.

As Francis left his room he paused and stared into the house. Before there would almost always be bustle. Matthew making breakfast and yelling up at Alfred to get out of bed, Alfred yelling down that he was out of bed and that patience was supposed to be a virtue, Arthur yelling at both of them to stop yelling. Now it was silent and empty. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and went to the front door.

The sky was a pale and almost tired shade of blue. Eventually he would have to go out and do some shopping. What with Matthew in such a worrisome state and Arthur locking himself away, big brother was forced to be the responsible one. With the emotional trauma hitting his other brothers hardest, the burden of daily life had fallen on him. It was not that Francis did not care about his brother's absence. It was merely his way to continue to be the optimist and hope Alfred came back. If he did not think like that something might crack. Humans were quite a bit like glass, he had determined in his time working with it. One had to handle it so carefully because too much strain of any kind would surely break it.

Francis took a few deep breaths of the crisp morning air. The house stunk so badly he had a constant headache these days. If it made Arthur feel better he could put up with it but really, did he have to make them sick with all of his herbs and enchantments on top of everything else?

Taking a few more breathes, Francis was about to go back inside when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze downwards to the piece of paper that had been left there. Frowning slightly, he leaned down to pick it up. "Matthew?"

There had been a few letters to their family expressing condolences on Alfred's presumed death due to a numerous amount of rumors. In particular Matthew had gotten quite a few, so he thought nothing was strange in finding this one. He brought it in and put it aside as he started on breakfast.

After eating alone, Francis put together a plate for Matthew, grabbing the letter before he started upstairs. He stopped by Arthur's room first and knocked. "Arthur? I made breakfast! Are you hungry?"

Francis pressed his ear to the door. There was the sound of movement but no response. Sighing softly, he moved on to Matthew's room. Matthew was awake, sitting up in bed and staring out the window. "Matthew, I brought you some breakfast. I hope you'll eat some. You need it."

Matthew did not look at him. "Thank you, Francis."

Francis walked over and kissed his brother's head. "I can't lose you, too. I just can't. Please eat something."

"...I'll try." Matthew had no real intention but at least it would make Francis feel better.

"Thank you. That's all I ask." Francis stroked his hair, putting the plate aside. "Someone sent you a letter."

Matthew took it and looked at it blankly. "Thank you."

Francis nodded, hesitating. "I will be back in again soon to check on you. Eat something."

Matthew watched him go then turned back to the letter. He squinted, unable to make out much of anything. Unlike his brother he needed his glasses for things that were right in front of his face. He reached over and put on his spectacles, blinking a few times. The handwriting that made out his name wasn't familiar. He turned it over, frowning slightly at the red spot that seemed to seal it. Was that blood? He used his finger to break the seal and hissed as it cut his finger. He sucked on it for a moment then opened the letter.

~.

Ivan opened his eyes. The letter had been opened. The small spell he'd left on it alerted him of the seal's breach. He sat up and lightly touched Alfred's arm. "Alfred? Wake up."

Alfred groaned and opened his eyes. He started to sit up and hissed. "Ow! My body hurts!"

"Of course it does. I did quite a bit to you last night. Your brother has opened the letter you sent. Would you like to see how he reacts?"

"Mm?" Alfred tried to sit up again and winced. It still hurt. He shifted his weight awkwardly. Matthew had gotten his letter? Maybe it was best if he didn't but... he wanted to make sure Matthew believed it. "Yes."

Ivan nodded and went to the mirror. He murmured the magic words and once again the glass became a window to Alfred's brother. He moved aside so the other could see. Alfred sat up, ignoring how much pain he was in. He wanted to get closer but he didn't think he could walk right then.

Matthew was sucking on his finger. Had he cut himself? He watched as his brother opened the letter, eyes widening as he stared at the parchment.

~.

The finger fell from Matthew's mouth and he gaped. That was Alfred's handwriting! There was no mistaking it. It was definitely his brother's! Heart pounding, Matthew quickly began to read.

_My dearest Matthew, _

_This is Alfred, if the handwriting wasn't familiar enough. I do not want to go into where I am or what has happened to me. All I want is for you to know that I am indeed alive. Please, do not starve yourself or hurt yourself on my account. That hurts me so much you cannot even begin to imagine. Please, for my sake and for Francis' and Arthur's, don't waste away. You need to live. How else can we see hope to see each other again? _

_I know it's hard. It's been difficult for me, too. More than I can say. I miss you more than anyone. Just know that I love all of you and someday I will find my way home. _

_To prove that this is actually me and not someone pretending, I'll give a memory that only the two of us share. One that we've never told anyone else. One time, when mom and dad were still alive, mom took just the two of us out. She said we were going to the market, which we did. But afterwards we went out to this big field and had a picnic. It was beautiful, do you remember? There were all of these flowers and butterflies and it was surrounded by these trees in a perfect circle. Like it was some sort of special, secret place. _

_Then mom told us she wanted to show us a trick. She said something, like a made up language. The next moment it looked like it was snowing white petals, do you remember? It was incredible. Even now when I think about it I'm still in awe. She told us that we weren't allowed to ever tell anyone else and that it was just our little secret. Unless you went and opened your big mouth, we are the only people who remember that day after mom died. _

_I hope that's proof enough to put your mind at rest. I'm alive, Matthew. So don't do anything foolish. I love you too much to forgive you if you do. _

_Your best brother,_

_Alfred _

Tears slid down Matthew's cheeks as he read the letter. There was no doubt that this had to be Alfred. No one else could possibly know about that day. Alfred was alive! So much relief and joy swelled up in that moment that he almost felt like he would die from that alone. He couldn't know that in some far away place his brother was watching with tears sliding down his own cheeks.

Matthew wiped his eyes and pulled down the lower half of the letter. Something small was written towards the bottom. The handwriting was the same as on the outside of the letter. He frowned slightly and adjusted his glasses so he could read it.

_Greetings Matthew,_

_I hope this letter has cheered you. Your brother gave me his body just so that you could have it. I do hope you appreciate the depth of his love. He was incredible. _

_Ivan _

The blood in Matthew's veins seemed to turn to ice and he read the words again. A cry of despair escaped him. "No! Oh God, Alfred, no!"

The cry attracted Francis and Arthur, who both burst into the room as Matthew began to cry hysterically. Francis hugged him, petting his hair in an attempt to calm him. "Matthew! Matthew what's the matter?"

"A-Alfred is- S-something has him! Horrible things... Oh God, please help him!" At that point his coherency fell apart altogether.

"What happened? Matthew!" Francis held him tighter, at a loss.

Arthur noticed the letter that had fallen to the ground. He picked it up, wincing slightly as he did. Glancing at Matthew for a moment he read over the note, his eyes narrowing as he got to the end. Folding it carefully, Arthur put the letter in his pocket then sat down and started to rub Matthew's back, speaking in a soft voice.

~.

Alfred trembled as he watched this take place. He turned an accusatory look at Ivan. "What did you do to him? Tell me!"

Ivan smiled, the mirror fogging over then returning to normal as he looked away from it. "I did nothing to him. I simply added a little message of my own at the bottom."

"What? What did it say?" Alfred ignored the stab of pain that went through him as he straightened up.

"I let him know the price that note came at. I wanted him to appreciate your sacrifice." Ivan walked over to him, touching his cheek. "You really should not strain yourself."

Alfred smacked his hand away violently. "Don't touch me! You bastard! Why would you tell him? I never asked you to! I didn't want him to know! I didn't-"

Ivan grabbed his face, tilting it up and smirking. "You never told me I could not, either. You should be grateful. Hatred and anger strengthen a person's will to live more than just about anything."

"That's disgusting. You're disgusting!" Alfred grabbed Ivan's wrist, who refused to let go even as he dug his fingers in. "I don't want Matthew to have those kinds of emotions! I don't want that to be why he chooses to live!"

"He will make his own choices on what motivates him to live. Whether he chooses your hope or my despair, your letter served its purpose, did it not?"

Alfred glared at him hatefully. "Why would even do that? What made you do something like that?"

Ivan carefully pried away the hand gripping at his wrist and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back softly before meeting Alfred's eyes. "It was more interesting."

Snarling, Alfred snatched his hand away and pulled back. He winced as another wave of pain went through his body at the sudden movement. "Don't touch me! Don't-!"

"I do not understand why you are so upset. Our bargain was made and satisfied on both ends. You are so very emotional. Does it not even make you a little curious to see what type of person your brother is? What part of his heart is strongest?"

"No!" Alfred didn't care. Matthew was his brother and he didn't want him to be in pain. That had been the point and Ivan had skewed the results. "I don't care about things like that! I only wanted him to smile."

"Ah." How precious. How naïve. How painful. "But he did smile. For a moment. And that is of your doing. Appreciate what you have achieved. It is the least you can do."

Ivan started to walk towards the door. "What, you're running away now?"

Ivan paused and looked back at him. "Of course not. I am giving you time by yourself. I think it is for the best. Do try to rest so your body can recover."

With that Ivan left the room, closing the doors behind him. They locked and he smiled softly. Things were finally starting to pick up. And hopefully, soon, something even more interesting would come of this.

~.

Once Matthew had been calmed (as much as was possible in his current state), Arthur quietly slipped from the room. Francis was keeping a close eye on him. This was really hard on everyone but he knew how it was for his eldest brother. Matthew was Francis' favorite. Just as Alfred has always been his. Even if he was a fool sometimes.

Arthur returned to his room and locked the door behind him before pulling out the letter. Reading those final lines made his hands tremble with rage but he forced himself to think rationally. Maybe he was making radical assumptions but Arthur was convinced that their younger brother had been spirited away by a demon. It was not only the vague evidence but also a strange feeling within the core of himself.

Arthur closed his eyes and put a hand over the parchment. His lips twitched unpleasantly. No doubt about it. There was a faint trace of magic, just like in the apple he had found. When he smoothed out the paper his eyes were drawn to the words that were scrawled in Alfred's familiar hand. A little sloppy with confident loops. He couldn't help but read the letter even though he knew it was not meant for him. Tears stung his eyes as he finished and he took a few deep breaths.

So Alfred and Matthew had known about their mother as well. Perhaps Francis did, too. It was not something they had ever discussed. Out of the four of them it had only ever been Arthur that displayed tell tale hints of certain magical talent. For this reason their mother had entrusted all of her books and secret wisdom to him before she died.

One book in particular she had warned him about. One that not even their father knew about. A dark book that she kept, that she said could be informative, but that was never to be used. There was nothing but evil intentions and consequences contained within each word. In the back of his closet, beneath a broken floor board, wrapped in a dark cloth, was said book. It pained Arthur to do so but he turned to it now.

The binding was old and creaked as he opened the archaic text. Arthur thumbed through pages filled with dark knowledge. The very existence of the book was enough to get him killed. That he was thinking about—no, intending to—use it was an enormous risk. It was one worth taking.

Halfway through the book Arthur stopped, finger running along the words at the top. His face was set with grim determination. If a demon had taken Alfred, then he would just have to summon it to get him back.


End file.
